


Drinks and Bets

by IrisofParadise



Series: mattimir and their wackadoo family [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt drinks, there is slight angst, and Foggy and Vladimir make a bet that Vladimir loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks and Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from the "Person A of your OTP never drinks, and is dared by a group of friends and person B to join them in drinking at a party. Instead of having fun, however, person A breaks down into an emotional mess, spilling horrible secrets about their past. Person B decides to take Person A away from the party and comfort/care for them." And mixed with How I Met Your Mother's slap bet.

At first, it had started as a game between Foggy and Vladimir.   
  
Foggy had said that Matt wasn't the best drunk. He'd taken the blind man to a few parties back in their college days and so he obviously would know what type of a drunk Matt is. Obviously.   
  
Vladimir had disagreed. He had proposed the idea of Matt being a fun drunk.   
  
And thus the two had placed the slap bet with Karen in charge of the rules for the slap bet.   
  
But as the Russian is holding a crying Matt to his chest and pulling him out of Josie's he can't help but wish that he'd been wrong.   
  
"It's all my fault!" Matt cried out, coughing slightly as he cried even more. "I shouldn't have told him to fight! I told him not to throw the fight and he died! Because of me!"   
  
Vladimir tries to hush him and holds him tighter. This comforts Matt just a bit, but not nearly as much as Vladimir had hoped it would.   
  
"And I know Stick is a dick but I can't help but feel like it's my fault that he left me too! Everyone I care about leaves! Foggy almost left me! You almost died because of me!" Matt cries out, now hiccuping and shaking even more as he yells.   
  
Vladimir winces and presses a closed mouth kiss to the top of Matt's head. "Matvey, nyet. Is not your fault," he whispers softly, surprised that he can sound so gentle.   
  
Matt just shakes his head. "Yes it is! It's all my fault!"   
  
"Nyet. Now hush. Let's go home now, da?" Vladimir whispers back, trying to be quiet and make Matt focus on him, only his voice, in hopes that the blind man would calm down.   
  
It didn't work as well as he'd hoped but he was able to lead Matt to a taxi and then back home. Anatoly raised an eyebrow at the red faced lawyer who was still hiccuping and coughing. Vladimir just shook his head and led Matt to the bedroom.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
The next morning Vladimir received a text from Foggy saying,  _ "I told you he was a bad drunk. Karen wrote up the rules to our slap bet btw." _   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
"He can slap you ten times in a row right now," Karen says, and grins as Vladimir gives a wince and rubs at his face, "or," now both blonde men have perked up slightly, "five times at any given moment from here to eternity."   
  
There's a moment of pause as Vladimir thinks this over. Finally he gives a shrug. "I go with five."   
  
Foggy lets out a quiet, "Yes!"   
  
And Vladimir frowns as he re-thinks his life choices. "This was a bad mistake."

“Probably but no take backs!”

 


End file.
